Lost Girls: Damn Good Mother
by StormLover
Summary: Ororo is having a moment of doubt about her new role, being a mother. Read to learn how Logan helps her deal with her new reality. Please R & R. ROLO One Shot


**A/N:** Though its not a requirement to read the previous stories, it will help since this one shot references some interactions mentioned in the previous stories. Enjoy!

* * *

The song blasted in her ears as she went through the paces. She knew Hank would probably fuss at her about how loud the music was in her bass thumping earphones but she needed something that was noise cancelling so she could focus on her exercise moves.

She only got a few moments to herself now that she was a mother of twin boys and as the only woman in a house of males, she had to get some "me time" in whenever she could and right then, all she wanted to do was rock DJ Khaled's _All I Do Is Win_ while she went through the steps that were designed to her get her body back to its pre baby condition. She knew that she would have to work hard to get her body back that way, much to Logan's displeasure since he liked her plump in all of the places that had grown plumper as her body changed to accommodate the growth of her sons.

Though she loved him and the boys more than anything else in the world, she didn't feel comfortable in her skin and was determine to feel "normal" again. But even that was relative since she wasn't sure what was normal now that she was a mother.

 _A mother_ , she thought, now working on the punching bag, _I'm somebody's mama_. _I'm still not use to the idea_ , her thoughts continued racing. What if she wasn't a good mom? What if she did something to hurt her babies? The more she thought, the harder she hit. Soon the bag wasn't able to rebound from her unrelenting pounding which had become uncontrolled since she was blinded by the tears that flooded her eyes. With a final, devastating blow, she sent the bag sailing into the wall, the chain holding the bag breaking.

Seeing the damage she caused, Ororo sanked to her knees, her head falling, her headphones slipping from her head. Her shoulders shook with her sobs.

"Ro?" Logan asked gently, having made his way to the basement after noticing the changes in the weather.

She tried to wipe her face quickly and tried to reply with a strong voice.

"I'm fine, baby. Just got a little carried away."

"Ya and I bought know it's a bit more than that," he replied gently, kneeling before her and gently lifting her eyes to meet his, "Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she began but stopped when she saw the expression on his face.

"Not gonna work this time, babe," he replied, "I've been trying to get ya to let me in for the past five months but ya keep shutting me out."

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just that things have happened so fast and now the babies are here and," she paused to take a deep breath, looking up at him as fresh tears fell from her eyes, "I'm scared, Logan. What if I'm not a good mother? What if something happens to the babies? What if I do something to them?"

The more she spoke, the more she got worked up. Logan reached for her and she fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He lowered himself to the floor and pulled her into his lap, allowing her to get it all out. He figured that the weather was responding in turn to her emotional breakdown but at that moment, he didn't care. What he cared about was making sure that she knew that she was a damn good mother and would be okay.

When she calmed down, he pulled back a bit to wipe her face and eyes. "Ya remember the story ya told me of how ya took care of Anna when ya guys were on the street?"

She nodded.

"Ya remember how ya got Dominique to open up and ya took care of him, helping him to grow into the cocky, arrogant know it all we all know and love?"

Sniffling, she nodded.

"Baby, that was ya practice. Whether ya know it or not, ya are the glue that holds this place together. Yer the mother figure or big sister that a lot of the kids that come to this school have and if it wasn't for ya and being who ya are, this school wouldn't be the place that it is. The same with our sons. Yer a natural and them babies are lost without ya. Hell, I'm jealous of the relationship ya have with 'em. It's almost as if I don't exist," Logan told her, making her chuckle, "Now, I know it's scary. Hell I'm scared but the great thing about our situation is we have a ton of people waiting and willing to lend a hand whenever we need them. Our boys will grow up in a house with more love and family they will know what to do with."

Ororo nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

"So will ya do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Dance with me?"

She laughed out loud and nodded, allowing her husband to help her to stand. As she stepped into his embrace, she focused her attention on him, gazing into the slightly smiling face of her husband. In his eyes, she saw the determination to help her get through this rough patch. In his hands, she felt the strength of his support. She knew no matter what, this man was in her corner and had her back, as did the others she called family. Though her body was still struggling to find normal, her mind was on its way, knowing that normalcy for her was right where she was, dancing with the man who had caused all of this.

She smacked him on the arm. Hard.

"Dammit, Ro," he replied, stopping his movements and rubbing the red handprint her lick left on his skin, "What was that for?"

"It's your fault that I'm going through all this," she told him, trying hard to fight the giggle that tried to bubble up, "If you hadn't knocked me up, I wouldn't be acting like this."

"Yeah but if I hadn't knocked ya up, we wouldn't have two of the best lookin' kids this world ever seen," he told her, taking her back into his arms and starting to move them to the beat in his head, leading her to the door.

"So true," she replied, taking his hand in hers as he closed the door behind them, having turned off the music remotely, "I guess instead of hitting you, I should be thanking you."

"Yeah, that's what ya should be doing," he said arrogantly, puffing out his chest causing her to laugh. Yeah, she wouldn't trade any of it for the world.


End file.
